Demons?
by Fayerox1234
Summary: When Sam, Dean and Castiel come back to there bunker they see the TARDIS out side the door, Dean gets angry and tells cas to move it the doctors doesn't like this and they start talking. A SuperWhoLock fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Dean, Sam and Cas where on the road to there temporary home when Cas (who was in the back seat ) said " did you just see that? the thing in the sky? it looked like a police box from England."

"what cas?" Dean asks" there's nothing in the sky"

"Dean I swear there was ." Cas said "it doesn't matter." Castiel sighed.

Dean pulled up out side there bunker to see a big, blue box parked right out side there front door " that's what I saw in the sky last night!" Cas said a tiny bit of excitement in his voice because he wanted to prove to dean that he isn't going crazy like he most likely walked over to the box and said

" Cas this thing is what you saw last night... in the sky?"

"yeah" cas mumbled

"well its out side of our house and they better move it be for I do" dean said huffily .

"Dean just leave it lets go inside I'm starving" Sam said pulling open the door

" well I'm staying here for a bit to try and move it." Dean yelled

"ok Dean see you inside" Sam yelled back

" Cas are you going in or helping me?"

" um well I could move this easy so I'll give it a go" so cas put his arms around the sides of this big blue police box lifted it up in the air and yelled "where do you want me to put it?"

" I don't know out of the way" Dean yelled back."who's that?" Dean asked cas pointing to a couple walking down there lane ,but as he did they stopped when they saw cas lifting up the blue box and then they started pointing back the man started walking faster towards them till they could make out there faces

" hello, I'm the doctor, how are you nice to meet you , and what are you doing to my TARDIS?"The man said Dean pulled a face at the name 'TARDIS whats a TARDIS and whats it doing out side his house?'

"ok that's nice and all ,but please can you tell me what it is and why cas saw it in the sky last night ,cause its slightly crazy thinking a old police box can fly" dean said his voice getting louder and louder till he was practically yelling.

" um well its not a real police box if you look inside its different." and with that the doctor opened the door.

**A/N** **Please review this is my first crossover so it wont be A star ,but I'll try to keep it good. I'll update it on Mondays and Fridays.**


	2. Chapter 2 its bigger on the inside

Dean just stood there confused how could this small box be this big its impossible, he walked out of the 'TARDIS' and walked around it multiple times then he walked back in " your a monster" Dean said to the Doctor

" that's new" he said to companion frowning

" Dean what are you doing " Sam yelled from out side" come in Sam " Sam came in with a bucket of water he turned a shade paler " its, its bigger on the inside" Sam stammered

"bingo" the Doctor said clapping once he stopped dead in his tracks by having a bucket of water throne on him " not a monster" Sam said to Dean

" What was that for?" Amy said spitting out some water

" well its not the first time " the doctor said

"what are you?" dean finally asked

"an alien to be completely honest" the Doctor replied " from Gallifiey a planet long since gone."

"well that's nice and all ,but if you don't mind please tell us why you're on our planet?" Dean asked irritatedly

" there's an alien of some sort stuck on you're planet we don't know what it is, but it's going to attack if we don't stop it so if you don't mind we would like to try to capture it."

"Sherlock" a man called coming out from a corridor " have any of you seen Sherl... " he stopped when he saw Sam and Dean

"are you alien too?" Dean asked obviously frustrated

" no I'm John" he frowned "completely human. I'm looking for someone at the moment so I'm a bit busy" the short, blond man said turning back to the Doctor and Amy " have you seen Sherlock?"he asked again

"I think he went that way" the Doctor replied pointing down a corridor

"Dean, Sam are you ok? there's a lot of yelling from you" Cas called from out side

" yeah we're fine come on in Cas" Dean called back. Cas walked in completely composed and just looked around not surprised at all

"hello I'm the Doctor" called the Doctor

"nice to meet you I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord" this surprised the Doctor

"you're not like any angel I've ever seen you're flesh, not stone" Castiel looked confused he's never herd of a stone angel

"This is my vessel in my true form I'm as tall as your Chrysler building and If you looked at me your eyes would be burnt out"

" oh well lets hope you don't show us your true form" the Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3 lets get this show on the road

" wait, what alien is trapped on earth? and when is it going to attack?" Dean asked

" we have no idea, the only information we have is that its in an abandoned warehouse" the doctor replied " and we were just about to go there"

" I'm coming too" Dean said

" what? ok, if you want" the doctor said sighing

" what weapons do we need?" Dean asked " cause if we don't know what it is well need as many as we can"

" no weapons, NO weapons" the doctor said lowering his voice " and definitely none in my TARDIS"

" how are we supposed to kill it then? with our minds?" Sam said

" kill it who said anything about killing? no we're going to send it back somewhere where it wont bother us again" the Doctor said surprised at how humans resort to killing so much.

"we're coming any way, Cas Cam you coming?" Dean asked turning to face Sam and Cas

" yeah" Sam said

" defiantly" Cas said

" In my car"

" why not in here it looks cool" Sam said admiring the controls

" because it fly's" Dean said blushing slightly, he couldn't stand flying, especially since the only time he had been on a plane it was because of a case and it nearly crashed.

" Fine" Cas and Sam said.

Dean opened the boot of the Impala "Dean" cas said" he said no weapons "

"yeah well what happens if its not an alien and a monster what happens then you cant reason with it" Dean said getting Ruby's Demon knife.

" ok we'll get some food on the road though" Sam asked " because I didn't get any when we got home I was too busy helping you"

" fine" Dean said getting in to his car.


End file.
